She Will Be Loved
by illuminating the moon
Summary: "I don't mind spending every day out on your corner in the pouring rain." onexshot Clam sonfic to She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5


**A lot of Clam fans (haha) have been doing this, and I thought it would be fun. The only thing that belongs to me is the writing, unfortunately, the song (title and lyrics) belong to Maroon 5 for She Will Be Loved and the Clique belongs to Lisi Harrison. I thought the lyrics perfectly described Cam and Claire, so review me with what you think. Enjoy!**

**~LilyLilyLoo **

_Beauty Queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself._

Claire Lyons was the kind of girl who didn't know how pretty she was. She had insecurities, but to me she was perfect.

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_.

I hated Josh. I made that horrible mistake and there he goes, snatching her like she was a toy and he was two. I wanted to take her back, but I knew I just couldn't. I wanted her to be happy.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door._

Whenever I needed her, she was there for me, and whenever she needed me, I thought I was there for her.

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more._

I had so many chances with her, and every time I've screwed up. I need more chances, but I had screwed up so many times she was done with me.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile._

I would do anything for her, I mean that. She always had trouble, and with a smile I could cheer her up. Same goes for her smiles- with me.

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

I'll never give up on her.

_Tap on my window_

_Knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful._

Whenever she was feeling unwanted, I wanted to try my best to make her feel she was so important and beautiful. It wasn't hard, but apparently, I failed.

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore._

I have always acted like a girl, but in front of her I never cared. She made me feel like the man I never was. She made me confident, something I could never have done with someone like Massie or Olivia or even Kristen. I needed her.

_Its not always rainbows and butterflies_

_Its compromise that moves us along_

_Yeah._

It wasn't always perfect, our relationship, but it was something I yearned for. The thing that made it work was our spark.

_My heart is full and my doors always open_

_You can come anytime you want._

I'm always ready for her to come back. When she's ready to forgive me, I hope she runs into my open arms like their's no tomorrow.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile._

I would do anything for her, I mean that. She always had trouble, and with a smile I could cheer her up. Same goes for her smiles- with me.

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

I'll never give up on her.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

Before, you trusted me. I knew what you were scared of, your wishes, your dreams, your understanding. And I let you down.

_Know all the things_

_That make you who you are._

I knew your personality, your favorite things, your weaknesses as well as your strengths. And I let you down.

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me_

_Catch her every time she falls_

She always came back to me. Now, its different. She hates me.

_Yeah _

_Tap on my window_

_Knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful._

Whenever she was feeling unwanted, I wanted to try my best to make her feel she was so important and beautiful. It wasn't hard, but apparently, I failed.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile._

I would do anything for her, I mean that. She always had trouble, and with a smile I could cheer her up. Same goes for her smiles- with me.

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

I'll never give up on her.

**That actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Anyway, please review, and tell me what you think about the Clam relation-with-the-song thing. Thanks! Don't forget..**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
